virpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blight
The Blight is a condition imposed by the Vir, previously referred to as "corruption" and described by Difetha as the Vir's greatest weapon. This affliction has thus far been observed to be spread by Vir'Bren 'and 'Vir Blighters. Victims of the Blight begin to develop an aversion to fire, starting with a simple fear of it. They also gain a tolerance to poison. These effects only become more extreme as the disease progresses. An initial cure has been discovered, but efforts to continue development of a better cure are currently ongoing. Given the way that the Blight alters human physiology, it is possible that this illness is the first step in becoming one of the Vir. It was also noted that the Branded which were fueling the Groves were badly blighted, with Vir Root connecting their flesh to the Grove. In some instances, Blight has been used to channel the voice of a Vir'Bren into a human, as seen with Wymonn Otto at the parley with Difetha. Stage 1 Gain 1 Resist to "by Poison" per Rest. When you observe “by Fire” calls being made, feel irrationally nervous and panicked. Stage 2 Gain 3 Resist to "by Poison" per Rest. Take all “by Fire” calls as Overwhelming. Stage 3 Immune to all "by Poison" calls. Take all "by fire" calls as Overwhelming Slay. Skin has brown spots and slight plant growths sparsely around body. Current List of Victims * Wymonn Otto * Doctor Compeer * Labelle Eleonora Cure The treatment of Blight has been developed by Doctor Compeer, Gwanwyn Anwylyd, Mirna Wren, and Saam. Through prophecy and ritual magic, it has been determined that through the use of Witch Trap components and parts of the Vir themselves, it is possible to slow the spreading of vines and prevent the host's spiritual energy from getting back to the root of the infestation. First, the Vir Sap must be heated into a thick black pitch. Pieces of a Witch trap are then prepared, dehydrating and grinding up the apples before mixing everything together. The thick, dark slurry must be injected just beneath the skin in a ring around the infection site. Several days after the injection, the Blight begins to wither and die, vine growths receding, and the root beginning to shrivel. In order to prevent the Blight from returning, keep up with injections every few months. (Once per event, receive an injection to go down one stage of Blight. If you miss a treatment, your stage increases at the end of the event as normal.) Blight Treatment Mixture Requires 1 Vir Sap and Witch Trap Components You may create a Blight Treatment Mixture by spending 5 minutes roleplaying mixing Vir Sap with Witch Trap components. This mixture must be applied by someone who has learned to implant the Blight Treatment. You may teach this other alchemists how to make this mixture by roleplaying for 5 minutes. Blight Treatment Implantation Requires 1 Blight Treatment Mixture With 5 minutes of roleplay you may subdermally implant a prepared Blight Treatment Mixture around the point of infection of someone suffering from Blight. This treatment takes time to take effect, reducing the afflicted's Blight level by 1 each event it is applied. You may teach this treatment by roleplaying for 5 minutes with another player who has the Remedies Proficiency. Improved Blight Cure Requires 1 Coal Component or OOG Lump of Coal When mixing a Blight Treatment, you may add either 1 Coal component to remove a patient's vulnerability to Fire or 1 OOG lump of coal to reduce the patient's Fire vulnerability by 1 Rank.